


Silk Ties

by taffee23



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Smut, blowjob, he has a lower half that is robotic but it looks and feels real, she tops him, why? bc i'm lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23
Summary: Maul had presented Jemini with idea of tying him up with silk ties. Now, they're going to do it. But she's so nervous, will she go through with it?
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Silk Ties

**Author's Note:**

> and another one! Yes, GuestPlease is in fact writing a fic w Jemini (my oc) and Maul and I am so happy. So, here, have a smut

“Are you sure?” Jemini asked him as another wave of nerves crashed over her.

“Absolutely sure,” Maul said as he traced his fingers along her jaw. He could sense how nervous she was and gave her a gentle look.

“I just…” She gestured vaguely, not knowing what to say.

“You’ll do great,” he reassured her with a brief kiss to her lips. They had talked about this a few times beforehand and she wanted to do it but she was so nervous. He was confident that she could do it. He wouldn’t have brought it up to her if he didn’t.

Maul then took her hand in his and led Jemini to the bed where he handed her the silk ties. Then, he removed his clothes and he laid on the bed before he let her tie him up. She would tie up his hand and then kiss his hand. She did this to both hands. He closed his eyes at her touch, enjoying her. She then stripped down to her undergarments and then straddled him. She rolled her hips against him and he let out a groan while pushing his hips up to meet hers. He moved his hands so he could touch her instinctively but was, of course, met with resistance. 

She looked at him and ran her hands over his red and black chest then she shaped his face with her hands before leaning down to kiss him. He rolled his hips up to meet hers, craving some friction. She made a small noise in response before kissing her way to his neck. She nipped and kissed his neck below his earlobe which caused him to let out a sweet noise. And that noise went right to her arousal. Then, she kissed her way down his torso and nestled herself between his legs. She took his length in her hand and stroked him a bit. Which earned her a moan from him. Her lips met his tip with a kiss before she licked a strip along his length and then taking him in her mouth. Once she was comfortable with him in her mouth, she then started to bob her head while sucking on him. He let out the most delicious sounds that were music to her ears. His hips bucked, causing him to hit the back of her throat. His eyes had shot open and he looked at her to make sure she was okay. She slowly pulled off of him and kissed his tip again. She looked up at him and admired how he looked. 

“You’re so beautiful,” she said to him. She then made her way back up to him and kissed his lips while her hand stroked his length. He moaned into the kiss and bucked his hips into her touch. She pulled away from the kiss, stopped stroking him, and spoke in a low and smooth voice, “Tell me what you want.” 

“Take me, I’m so close,” He looked up at her, eyes big and pleading. She then let go of him, straddled him properly and furrowed her brows. He was inwardly proud at how well she took this role on.

“Ask nicely, love,” she said in the same voice as her hands ran over his chest.

“Please take me, gemstone, I need you,” he told her in a desperate tone.

She stroked his cheek while looking into his eyes, “Good boy.”

Then, she got off of him and slowly, almost painfully slow, finished undressing herself. He licked his lips at the sight of her. She was so kriffing gorgeous. She then climbed back on top of him and then leaned in to kiss him deeply. She ran her teeth over his lower lip so she could gain access to his mouth and taste him. He happily obliged and let her slip her tongue in his mouth. She let out a sound of approval because she loved how he tasted. He wanted more of her kiss and moved his head forward to get more of her. That’s when she lined him up at her entrance and sank down on him slowly. They both moaned into the kiss as she took him in. 

She pulled away from the kiss before kissing her way to his jaw and then finally his neck. She nipped and kissed there. He started to let out the most beautiful sounds. She finally had him fully in her and she let out a sigh near his ear. She then rocked her hips slowly against him, causing him to let out more delicious moans and groans. 

“Keep that up, my love,” she said near his ear.

She rocked her hips harder while keeping her hands on his shoulders. His face was a picture of bliss and he made the sweetest noises. She loved when he made noises. It was difficult to get him to be vocal at first, since he wasn’t used to it. But she had been able to coax more noises from him and knew exactly what to say and what to do to get him to make those wonderful sounds. 

Then, she started to move up and down on him while circling her clit. He let out a long moan in response. He loved watching her. She had been on top of him before but not like this. Kriff, she looked beautiful like this. He bucked his hips up to meet hers. He was getting close all over again.

“Gem-gemstone, I’m close,” he spoke between a few groans.

She gazed at him and stroked his cheek again with her free hand, “Come for me, love.”

Her words brought him to where he wanted to be. His orgasm washed over him like a gleeful tidal wave. He had called out her name like it was sacred to him. He panted as her walls fluttered and clamped around him. She looked at him and smiled as she rocked her hips, coming down from her high. She leaned in and captured his lips in another kiss. She then pulled away, breathless.

She slid off of him and he whimpered at the loss of contact. Then, she untied him and kissed his wrists before he held her close. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him in return. He loved touching her. So, this was difficult but also fun for him. 

“You did so good, my love,” she said gently with a smile. He then, while still holding her, looked at her and smiled. He brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her lips tenderly. 

“As did you, my gemstone,” he said when he pulled away from the kiss, “I’m so proud of you. Do you want to get cleaned up now?”

She felt heat rise in her cheeks, “Thank you. And yeah, let’s clean up.”

**Author's Note:**

> wanna chat?  
> tumblr: jeminithejedi / obi-wankenobae  
> discord: ASimpleSunflower#2626


End file.
